A conventional oil dipstick is inserted into the engine casing and dips into the engine oil which should be checked regularly to ensure that the parts of the engine are properly lubricated. When checking the engine oil, the user has to pull the dipstick out from the engine casing and wipe the oil on the dipstick by using a fabric or cotton piece, and then insert the dipstick again and then pull it out to check the actual level of the engine oil on the dipstick. It is noted that when the drivers want to check the engine oil. After use, the fabric was put randomly because there is no proper place for storage of the fabric. Often, the fabric cannot be found when needed. FIG. 6 discloses a conventional cleaning device for oil dipstick and includes a U-shaped frame 60 which includes an open top and two sidewalls which are flexible and can be squeezed inward. Each sidewall includes a support plate 61 extending from an inside thereof and a cleaning member 62 is engaged on the two support plates 61 so that when the user squeezes the two sidewalls, the cleaning member 62 is curved and clamps the oil dipstick. A magnet 63 is connected to an inner end of the frame so that the device can be attached on any metal part in the engine room and can be found when needed. However, the magnet 63 cannot firmly hold the cleaning device in the engine room and may drop from the metal part because of shaking or vibrating.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show another cleaning device which is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/179,571, now abandoned. The cleaning device includes a clamp device 70 which includes two parts pivotably connected with each other and a spring is connected between the two grips 72 of the two parts. Each part has a serration inside 71 so that the cleaning device 70 may clamp on a part in the engine room and a sponge member 73 is connected to the two respective insides of the two grips 72 so that the user can remove the clamp device 70 from the part and arrange the oil dipstick 74 between the two grips 72. The two grips 72 are then pulled toward each other to wipe the oil on the oil dipstick 74. The clamp device 70 then clamps to any part after use.
The present invention intends to provide a cleaning device for oil dipstick and the device does not need to be removed from the place where it is clamped and the cleaning unit of the cleaning device can be used independently.